1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspended type fueling system wherein a fueling hose is suspended from a hose treating unit provided at an upper part of a fueling area in such a fashion that the hose can be ascent and descent.
2. Discussion of Background Art
A suspended type fueling system wherein a fueling hose is suspended from a hose treating unit provided at an upper part of a fueling area in such a fashion that the hose can be ascent and descent is known as Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2 (1990)-166095. This suspended type fueling system provides an ascent-descent switch, indictor and the like collectively on a fueling operation unit provided on a fueling nozzle in order to easily perform the fueling operation.
Moreover, a suspended type fueling system with an oil discrimination sensor is known as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 8 (1996)-113299. In this type of suspended type fueling system, there is provided the oil discrimnation sensor on a fueling nozzle, and a swith for suspending the oil discrimination function is provided in a switch box at the midway of the fueling hose together with an ascent-descent switch.
Futhermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 50 (1975)-28016 discloses a fueling system by which a fueling fee without a fraction is provided, that is a so-called fueling system with a rounding off function. Fueling in which an oil quantity is rounded by a rounding off fueling signal is performed in the fueling system.